


Stay

by ForTheLoveofRiverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveofRiverdale/pseuds/ForTheLoveofRiverdale
Summary: Post S2 E12 additional/missing scene about how Betty and Jughead's first time went down.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkshakesandmurders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/gifts).



> I am gifting this to my dear friend @sweaters-and-crowns for her generosity in reading my work all the time, her positive feedback, she's my fellow hornbag(tm) and smut addict and because I find her writing inspiring in return.
> 
> I know a lot of these 'missing' scenes have been written and I have read most of them!! I do not want detract in any way from those because some of that writing is damn beautiful!! I just started my own based on the premise outlined in the notes at the end (and it took me almost a week to write it!)

“Or you could stay…?”

“ _Stay_ ” pleaded Jughead.

Betty turned her head at the break in his voice to see his eyes locked on her own, his soul laid bare for her to see. Any hesitation she felt was gone in that moment, she was drawn to him by the invisible pull of desire and an overwhelming sheer need. She turned her body towards him and as he reached for the side of her face she found herself turning completely to straddle him. In this position she hovered above him, bringing her face down to meet his lips in a sweet and searing kiss as she slowly lowered herself down until she could feel him against her. They were both breathing heavily, their lips coming together again and again as they rediscovered each other’s mouth. Jughead reached behind her back and pulled down the zipper of her dress before pulling it down over her shoulders and running his hands back up her now bare back. Betty could feel goosebumps rising on her skin as his hands skimmed her sides. She removed her arms from the sleeves and placed them back either side of his face feeling the need to hold him to her, and drink him in. Betty’s hips began to move of their own accord, something innate she didn’t even know she possessed, and as they did Jughead’s hips rose to meet her again and again.

For a brief moment panic set in, when Betty realised there were unspoken words between them. _I have to tell him about Archie_ she thought, _I have to._

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, I have to tell you something” she interjected not even knowing what she was going to say.

“What, what is it?” questioned Jughead as he continued to kiss across her collarbones and the tops of her breasts.

Betty pushed back so she could see his face but his expression was so full of concern and a flicker of rejection that she didn’t have the heart to say what she originally planned, so she went with a deeper truth instead.

“Nothing… I just want you. I want _all_ of you, tonight.”

Pulling his face back up to hers she enclosed his lips in a deep kiss then moved her hands down to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Jughead continued to skim his hands over her sensitised skin, one anchoring at the base of her spine to pull her hips towards him while the other deftly unhooked her bra. _Huh beginner’s luck_ he thought to himself before becoming completely distracted by the feel of her naked breast under his hand. Meanwhile Betty had managed to undo all of his shirt buttons and pull it out of his pants at the front and was now trying to push his suspenders and shirt off his shoulders.

“Help” she whispered against his lips and Jughead obliged by sliding off his suspenders then leaning forwards so Betty could pull the rest of his shirt out and off his arms. He smirked against her lips and asked “that better baby?” only to be meet with a moan and a whispered “yes” as the bare skin of their torsos came in contact.

“Aaaah” he breathed back in reply as he felt her hard nipples brushing his chest.

“Are you feeling ok” he whispered as his thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts.

“Feels so good Jug” Betty replied as she trailed kisses up the side of his neck.

“Do you think we should get more comfortable Betts?”

“I just want to feel you like this for a little bit longer Juggie, is that ok?”

“Of course baby” he replied as he brought the palms of his hands up to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples. He bent his head to kiss the tops of her breasts and Betty arched back to allow him access. Using his hands he lifted them gently and placed kisses on each nipple before taking each one into his mouth to lick and suck in turn. Betty let out a strangled groan and sat forward to run her hands up over Jughead’s chest and neck and into his hair before pulling his face back to hers for a deep and passionate kiss.

Time seemed to slow for both of them and their limbs felt like they were weighted, all their movements slow and heavy.

Moving his hands to her knees, Jughead slipped them beneath the hem of her dress to slide slowly up and down her thighs. As they neared the top Betty rocked her hips forward so his thumbs brushed against her underwear, dragging a moan from her lips. Jughead experimented with leaving his hands on her thighs and rubbing both thumbs over her sensitive core over and over. Betty continued to move her hips back and forth as he stroked and he could feel the moisture starting to seep through under his thumbs.

“Betty” he groaned “I need to touch you, to feel you.”

“Yes Jug” she pleaded with a whisper.

Reaching behind the waistband of her underwear he slid his hand down over her, cupping her in his hand as he felt her softest skin for the first time. He stroked her a few times with his whole hand  
before positioning his middle finger over her folds and slipping it in between. Betty whimpered into his mouth as his tongue stroked hers while his finger stroked her folds. The sensations she was experiencing were nothing like what she felt when it was her own hand on her flesh. Just as she was starting to feel like she needed more Jughead removed his hand from her sex – “Nooo” she crooned softly “don’t stop, _please_ ” as she rested her forehead on his.

“Betty, baby, my hand is getting cramp I’m going to lay us down ok?”

 _Ok_ she nodded, her nose against his.

Gently Jughead slid her back on his legs until she could put her feet on the floor. Still holding her waist he stood and helped Betty slip her dress down her legs and step out of it, and then laid it over the coffee table. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, pressing the full length of her body against his. As they broke apart Betty ran her hands down Jughead’s chest to the waistband of his trousers. Looking up through her lashes she quirked her brow in question and Jughead nodded back smiling. Slipping the button through the loop she ran the tips of her fingers inside the waistband feeling the top of his pubic hair and causing Jughead draw in a sharp breath. Betty proceeded to lower his zipper and once he was free Jughead quickly toed off his shoes and discarded his pants and socks.

For what felt like an age but was really not more than a few seconds they stood toe to toe, bodies touching, fingers entwined, looking into each other’s eyes and saw nothing reflected but pure love and need.

Placing his hands on either side of her face Jughead kissed her deeply and slowly turned her and guided her to sit on the edge of the couch. As he leaned over her he left one hand behind her head and lowered her down while guiding her legs up with the other. He was about to lower himself onto her when she asked “Should we put something down?” patting the couch next to her.

“Here” replied Jughead reaching for his Serpents jacket “lift up.” Betty lifted her hips as Jughead slipped his jacket under her. While her hips were still raised he looked her in the eye and slipped her underwear down off her legs. As Betty lowered herself onto the couch she felt the cool, smooth satin lining of the jacket against her bare skin – it felt silky and sexy and she relished in the feeling of it writhing her hips while she watched for Jughead’s reaction.

Jughead’s face flushed with desire as he watched Betty do her little dance, there was something incredibly hot about seeing her naked body laid out on his leather jacket, moving just for him. For a moment he recalled the dance she performed at the Whyte Wyrm and realised what she had been trying to tell him that night. _This is for you and only you, I am yours and yours alone, whatever you need I will give and it is mine to give._

“Jug, please” Betty begged and broke him from his reverie.

Lowering his hips to hers he braced his forearms either side of her chest and continued to kiss her senseless. He wanted to drown in her, wanted her drugged with his love and desperate for more. He thrust his still covered hips into hers relentlessly, teasing her until she cried out with need.

It was amazing how instinctively he moved against her knowing what would feel good and how fast to move.

“Am I really doing it right Betts?” he asked with wonder in his voice “because I’m just winging it here.”

“Jug, I just want you to touch me again, before I _die_ ” she answered reaching down and tucking her hands inside his boxers to grab his ass, and squeeze. Jughead grinned down at her “before you die huh?”

Rolling to the side and balancing near the edge of the couch Jughead kept one hand in her hair and the other ventured back down over her breasts across her shivering belly and into the hair at the apex of her thighs. He resumed his strokes through her soft, wet folds while Betty moaned beneath him, and then hoping he was in the right spot circled the tight bud he could feel at the top. Betty’s gasp was confirmation enough that he was in the right area, and he continued to flick his finger over and around it occasionally dipping down to where she was most wet to drag the moisture back up to the top. Just as he was wondering how long he should keep that action going Betty grasped his hand to still it and then moved his fingers down until they were at her entrance. Jughead looked to Betty’s face and found her nodding and biting her lip. Leaning down to kiss her he slipped his middle finger inside finding her slick and hot. Slowly he moved his finger in and out enjoying the feeling of her thrusting up against his hand, noticing that she moved instinctively too. As he increased the pace Betty’s back arched up off the couch and Jughead marvelled at how he could make her feel and move this way with just his hands. He slipped his finger out and circled her clit a few more times before boldly reinserting two fingers. He could feel her tight entrance stretching and hoped this would make what came next easier for her. Jughead continued to thrust his fingers in and out curling them up once he noticed that it seemed to make a difference. He was still kissing her, their tongues tangling and the kisses getting messier as her breathing increased to breathless panting. Withdrawing his fingers he rubbed over her clit again in quick circles and then watched her face in wonder as she came, mouth open, thrusting her hips up and squeezing her thighs together as the spasms rocked through her.  
Betty opened her eyes and smiled, and her cheeks flushed as she realised he was watching her. 

“Betty that was beautiful” he whispered kissing her cheeks and nose and lips. ”Juggie that felt sooo good” she whispered back looking into his eyes.

Jughead’s cock twitched against her leg as they both looked down and laughed nervously. “I think he’s trying to tell you something” Betty quipped. “Hmmm, I wonder what that could be” Jughead replied with a smirk.

“I think I know” answered Betty reaching down to slide his boxers over his hips. Jughead kicked them the rest of the way off and then groaned out loud as Betty wrapped her hand around him. Slowly she slid her hand up and down his length “is this ok?”

“It’s good, it’s - I - you can go all the way up…” he breathed in reply.

As Betty slipped her hand right to the tip the circle of her finger and thumb caught on the ridge of his head and Jughead gasped out loud. Betty brought her thumb right over the tip and to her surprise found it wet. Circling her thumb she spread the bead of moisture all over his head before resuming her stroking movements this time encompassing his full length with each stroke.

“Oh god Betts” *gasp “you need to stop!”

“Am I doing it wrong?” Betty questioned as Jughead stilled her hand with his.

“No baby, no, it’s so good, it’s just I’m not going to last” Jughead replied kissing her softly.

“Oh” she breathed smiling and feeling a little smug.

“I have a condom here somewhere…” explained Jughead looking over his shoulder for his pants.

“Actually I started the pill” Betty whispered “you know after the kitchen that time because I thought… anyway it’s fine because I’m still taking it” she reassured him.

“Betty” Jughead replied his voice breaking as he leaned over to kiss her deeply and resume his attention to her secret place.

“I’m ready Juggie” Betty breathed against his mouth. She placed her hand on his hip and pulled him back over her as her legs fell apart in anticipation.

Jughead propped himself on one elbow and used the other to find her entrance and guide his tip into place. As he started to push in he felt some resistance and stopped “Betty, what if I hurt you?” he asked looking into her eyes. Betty placed her hands either side of his face and kissed him slowly “you won’t Jug, I know you won’t” she replied between kisses. He stroked her with his fingers again and dipped inside to find she was really wet and then rubbed those fingers over his tip. This time although it was tight he felt no resistance as he pushed back in, burying himself deep inside her. Betty gasped at the stinging sensation, which was really only at her opening, and Jughead stilled himself inside her.  
“Are you sure this isn’t hurting you?” he asked burying his face in her neck. “It stings actually but it’s not really hurting, you can move Juggie” she whispered. Jughead drew himself back slowly and then pushed in again, keeping his movements long and slow. For the moment Betty laid still and breathed through the discomfort as he continued, until it started to wane. The next time Jughead thrust in again Betty lifted her hips slightly drawing him in. “Oh!” they gasped together as the feeling of friction was suddenly doubled. They stilled and then repeated the movement a few more times until it started to feel natural, relaxing into a rhythm as old as time. Betty marvelled at the fullness of Jughead inside her, while Jughead felt like he was worshipping at the temple of Betty.

 _So this is sex_ , Betty thought.

 _Who would do this with someone they didn’t love?_ Thought Jughead

B: _This is actually pretty amazing._

J: _I want to stay here forever._

It didn’t take long for Jughead to feel his orgasm approaching and his thrusting became a little more intense and erratic. Betty felt the change and bent her knees to brace her feet against the couch - this just succeeded in pulling him in deeper and a few thrusts later Jughead jerked and stilled. Betty felt his hot liquid spill inside her and wrapped her legs over his trapping him in place.

“Betty” he whispered in her ear kissing her neck and working his way up to her lips “that was…I don’t even know. You’re amazing” he gushed stroking her hair back from her face and kissing her deeply.

“Jughead Jones is lost for words?” Betty teased with a whisper. “I have some for you…three actually, I love you Jug…”

“Mmmm that was four.” He lifted his head with a soft smile “I love you back Betty Cooper.”

 

Coda: Jughead’s Serpent jacket now has a stain on the inside. He doesn’t care though because every time he sees it, it reminds him of Betty and their first time together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I, like most of you, was wondering where in fact they 'did it'!? I'm one of those people who accept there is only one bedroom in the trailer and it's FP's so in my mind they stayed on the couch. But really, sex on the couch is kind of gross, not only because (sorry Jug) it looks a little grimy but because 'the wet spot' hello?! And that got me to thinking what they could put on the couch as a barrier and then I thought of Jug's Serpent jacket and it felt like it could be kind of sexy, so I ran with it...I hope you enjoyed this silly little story! PS. I love all feedback *winky face


End file.
